


Diamonds in the sky

by SeatoNorth



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death Fix, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Good Uncle Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Artemis Crock/Wally West, Past Character Death, Team as Family, Wally West is Alive, Wally West-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 拯救世界后，沃利从神速力中归来了。
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock & Wally West, Barry Allen & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper & Wally West
Kudos: 12





	Diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> 少正s2背景下沃利没有死的au，鸟闪

0.  
在冲进无限的前一刻，他想到迪克。他想到他好朋友明亮的蓝眼睛，在过去几年里像树苗一样拔高的柔韧身躯。他想到他湿润的红色嘴唇和阳光下闪闪发光的橄榄色皮肤。  
神速者的思维如同电路上瞬间蔓延的火花那样迅捷。在冲进无限的前一刻，他意识到他与迪克最后一次对峙时对方看起来那么脆弱与悲伤。他原本该找到一个时机和迪克一起坐下来，彼此交谈拥抱，扶在对方肩头流泪，发泄那些不敢在他人面前流露的悲伤。他原本有机会亲吻他最好的朋友。

1.  
闪电侠把他从神速力里拉了回来。但在沃利昏昏沉沉地扶着额头，恍惚间呼唤了一声巴里的名字的时候，他叔叔在他面前崩溃了。他之前从未看见过那双沉稳的蓝眼睛蓄满泪水，至少他叔叔不会在他面前哭泣。沃利眨了眨眼，几乎在下一个瞬间就被拉入了一个熟悉的怀抱中。巴里亲吻着他的脸颊，喃喃地感谢上帝。  
“闪电侠？”沃利迷茫地问道。他的目光从在场英雄们震惊的表情上一一扫过，蝙蝠侠只是挑起了眉--震惊，但并不意外。他下意识抬手回抱住了闪电侠。巴里迅速地从他肩上抬起头来，捧住他的脸，像是要把他永远记住一样凝视着他。  
“神啊。”巴里痛苦地说，沃利知道他是坚定的无神论者。“谢谢您。”  
巴里叔叔。他无声地比着嘴型，又把自己投到那个温暖宽厚的胸膛中。  
“你不许再这么吓我了。”巴里的听起来仍然痛苦万分。“不然我就没收你闪电小子的制服。”  
“闪电侠，”他喃喃地问，“我有让你骄傲吗？”  
巴里哽咽了。他把脸埋在沃利乱糟糟的红头发里。“你一直是我的骄傲。”  
旁边的英雄们窃窃私语着散开了，给这对叔侄一点时间。沃利永远不会忘记巴里那双绝望的流泪的眼睛。因为他而流泪的眼睛。  
沃利很快意识到从差点死亡中恢复不是件容易的事。在他发现自己已经突破了自己过去的极限，能跑的和巴里一样快的时候，他重新穿上了闪电小子的制服，加入了夜巡。但是巴里不一样了。他更加小心谨慎，更富有保护欲。有时候他们夜巡结束，坐在快餐店的角落大快朵颐的时候，巴里会撑着下巴看他几秒，然后凑过身来，亲吻他的额头。  
有时候他就在下课的时候发现巴里在教室门口等他，谎称自己只是顺道拜访。在他们一起走向食堂的路上，巴里会强行拿过他的书包，把一只手搭在他的肩上。  
有时候他会在任务里受点小伤，神速力能让他在几分钟里就快速自愈。通常他都坐在队伍总部的医疗床上，一边晃荡着双腿一边啃巧克力棒，任神思在平静中漫游天际。有几次巴里脸色苍白地冲了进来，检查着他，然后把他抱在怀里，低声祈祷着感谢上帝。每一次沃利都紧紧地抱了回去。  
他看到了巴里眼中的悲伤，然后默许了他每一次的触碰，亲吻和低语，“感谢上帝。”

3.  
阿尔忒弥斯依旧那么美丽、自信、强势。不知道什么时候起，她和沃利之间那种浪漫的激情消失了，她对他依旧美丽动人，但是更像他的姐妹。沃利知道阿尔忒弥斯也是同样这么想的。这不意味着他会少爱她一点，只是爱不一样了，他依旧希望能与阿尔忒弥斯分享自己的快乐与悲伤，依旧希望她成为自己生活的一部分。有时候他们会靠在沙发上，阿尔忒弥斯枕着他的大腿，然后沃利问，我们是怎么变成这样的？  
我们顺其自然。阿尔忒弥斯回答他，一如以往的坚定。而生活仍然如此纯粹，他们仍然共享一间公寓，彼此拥抱，一起哭泣欢呼，共同度过大学生活，只是少了那些亲吻与爱抚。他们一直是朋友，只是选择了后退一步。  
他回来的那天阿尔忒弥斯哭着紧紧抱住了他，她对他怒目而视，而沃利几乎要在她炽热的目光下逃之夭夭。  
“你真是天底下一等一的混蛋。”她一边骂到，“我没见过比你更蠢的人。”  
“噢，美女。你对我太刻薄了。”他做出受伤的样子，看着阿尔忒弥斯露出了一个勉强的微笑。  
“我真开心你能回来。”她说，拉住了他的手。  
“我也是。”沃利回抱了她。

3.  
在一个星期后，事情变得不可收拾起来。他的队友们对他小心翼翼、视若珍宝，而沃利再也受不了这种被保护、被当做易碎品的感觉了。  
每个人都对他言听计从。罗伊--他认识的那个罗伊，越来越把他当做自己的小弟弟。有一次的电影之夜他无声地走进来，把一个盒子塞进沃利的怀里，然后在他脚边找了个空地坐下，梅甘微笑着往旁边挪了挪。  
“不好意思我迟到了。”他的话激起了一连串抱怨与笑声，“刚在办点事。”  
沃利打开盒子，发现罗伊给他带了一盒甜甜圈--他几天前无意间说起星城那家连锁店推出的新口味。他没想到罗伊还记得。  
沃利把盒子放在罗伊面前让他拿第一个，罗伊轻轻地摇了摇头，把整个人的重量靠在他的腿上。

康纳有时候会在任务里对他过分关注。在爆炸快要发生的时候，或是子弹急驰而过的时候，超级小子总会出现在他身边，拦腰把他扑到地上，不管他能不能躲过。  
“你知道，哥们。”他有一天在厨房拦住了康纳。“我能在几秒内救下一层楼的人。我能躲开一个炸弹。”  
康纳耸了耸肩。“我是钢铁之躯。”他简短的说道，好像这就能回答一切似的。  
“好吧……”沃利缓慢地说，把中心变到另一只脚上，露出恶作剧般的微笑。“不过你是钢铁之躯的克隆，严格意义上，你懂的。”  
康纳轻轻地撞了他的肩膀一下，但脸上仍然带着微笑。在康纳快要走出厨房的时候，他又转过身。  
“我们是一支队伍。”康纳说，“有我在，你们不需要担心炸弹，或者爆炸，或者子弹，或者小型火箭炮。”  
“有道理。”他回答道，看着康纳再一次微笑了起来。

有时候，这种特殊照顾也未尝不是坏事。卡尔德花了大量的时间在训练，帮助处理亚特兰蒂斯事务和领导队伍上。在他第三次缺席了他们在海滩的集体活动后，沃利敲响了他的门。  
“你好，沃利。”卡尔德说，看起来有些疲惫。“很高兴看到你这么精神焕发。”  
“我也是。”沃利咧起嘴，“说真的，头儿，你该休息一下，从什么时候开始你不喜欢海滩了？脱了水的鱼还算鱼吗？”  
卡尔德对他尴尬的笑话宽容地微笑着，“我得帮海王处理好这些联盟的文件。”  
“拜托啦。”沃利对他点点头，“你知道，在我回来后，这是大家第一次聚在一起，我们几个，就像是回到了旧日时光，难道你不想念吗？”  
他看起来有些犹豫，所以沃利笑得更开心了一点，“来吧，老大，就当是为了我。”  
“我猜一两个小时的放松并不会耽搁进度。”卡尔德叹了口气，沃利一边笑着一边侧身让他走出门，“拜托告诉我你们没有把康纳埋起来，在我到之前可不行。”

4.  
而迪克……始终是迪克。他还是那个偷穿布鲁斯的大码衣服，顶着乱糟糟的头发在他公寓的沙发上睡到流口水的小男孩。沃利还记得他逃脱神速力的那一刻，从他叔叔的肩头茫然望去，看见迪克面具下惨白的、痛苦的脸。永恒温暖而虚无，像是母亲温热的羊水，无尽流淌的血液。  
他一只脚踏进无限之中，然后想起迪克•格雷森漂亮的蓝眼睛。他们最后的一次争吵狼狈而愤怒，迪克对着他大喊大叫你以为我愿意这么做吗，而沃利用力戳着他的胸口，尖叫着木已成舟现在说这些还有什么意义。他们凑的很近，迪克几乎要撞上他的下巴。他一把扯掉了夜翼的面具，眼睛里仿佛燃烧着熊熊火焰。  
“你才是那个离开我的人。”迪克声音沙哑地说。“你没有资格来指责我。”  
“我没有离开你。”沃利反唇相讥。而迪克愤怒地大吼一声，猛地推开了他。他们就站在那，皱着眉头盯着彼此。  
“你说我们会一直是最好的朋友，然后……”迪克说。“我……我得走了。”  
“迪克！”他大喊着对方的名字，冲上去想拉住他的手腕，但是迪克猛地回头，抬起一只手制止了他。他的蓝眼睛不再有愤怒的情绪了。  
“需要帮忙的话，我会给你打电话的。”迪克喃喃地说，“我们之后再谈这件事吧，求你了。”  
他那时候看起来太脆弱了，摇摇欲坠，沃利的心跳加速了，迪克从来不是一个示弱的人。他把一只手放在迪克手臂上。而那一瞬间，对方抬起头……沃利鬼迷心窍地靠过去，只差一点点，他们的嘴唇就会吻上。迪克保持着那个姿势没有动，他平静地注视着沃利，看着他犹豫着不再靠近。  
“要给我打电话。”他用只有两个人能听到的声音低声说。迪克闭上眼睛，在他的身前沉默了许久。  
“我会的。”他最后承诺道，转头离开了。  
沃利之前从没想到那双蓝宝石般的眼睛会如此痛苦和绝望。迪克跌跌撞撞地向他走来，然后踉跄了一步，跪倒在地上。  
沃利叫了一生，弯腰接住了他。迪克把脸贴在他脸颊上，比那天他们靠的还近。  
“你没有死。”迪克低声说。  
“我没有死。”沃利说。  
“你本来会死的。”迪克说。  
“我已经死了。”沃利说，“但是我回来了。”  
在之前他就该吻他。他该紧紧拥抱住迪克让他哭泣。他该用温柔的抚摸和亲吻拭去那张脸上任何痛苦的痕迹。  
但如今他只是抚摸着迪克的发尾，让他的颤抖在怀中平静下来。直到迪克从他的臂弯中抽身，再度露出坚毅的表情。  
“任务还没有完全结束。”夜翼说，“我得……”  
“快去吧，神奇小子。”沃利嘘了他一声。长久以来，迪克第一次露出了一个真诚的温柔的微笑。  
“我会给你打电话的。”  
他做到了。接下来的每个晚上，他都会接到迪克的电话。有时候是夜翼的加密路线，有时候只是迪克•格雷森的手机。他从不让沃利觉得自己刚刚复活，或是某种脆弱的东西。迪克可以和他肆无忌惮地开玩笑，彼此冒犯而不生气。他们会挤在一张沙发上打游戏，在队伍的电影之夜的时候把头靠在一起，迪克会对他抱怨警校的考试和训练，沃利会给他拍大学的课表。他们可以谈论沃利的噩梦，迪克的创伤与自毁倾向，他们可以在去黑金丝雀那里时坐在办公室门口等着对方。他们可以谈论，在某一刻，沃利真的消失了。如果他没有回来，巴里会崩溃，队伍会哀悼他，而迪克会在悲痛欲绝中继续前进。他美丽而坚强，沃利不认为世上有什么能阻挡他向前的步伐。  
他们在某个深夜谈论了那次争吵。沃利不知道迪克是否意识到那天他们的距离如此之近，却留下了一个没发生的吻。  
然后有一天晚上迪克冲进他的公寓，气喘吁吁，长了没剪的头发被乱糟糟地扎在脑后，沃利以为他出了什么事，摸爬滚打地冲过去迎接他。  
但是迪克兴高采烈地笑着。“明天开始哈利马戏团会去哥谭郊外巡演。”他一边戳着沃利的胸一边贴近他，他们又靠近得只剩下了一个吻的距离。沃利眨了眨眼。“那不是你以前待的那个吗？”  
“当然了。”迪克眉飞色舞地说。“我要你带我出去约会。”  
所以迪克还是知道那个吻的。沃利理解他说的是什么意思后立马脸红了，他捂着脸蹲到了地上。  
“噢，老天。我的天。”沃利喃喃道，“你是在约我出去吗？”  
“我在要你约我出去。小沃，别害羞了。”迪克咯咯地笑着，“拜托，我们几年前就该开始约会的，别装作你看我的时候不想吻我……”  
沃利懊恼地叫了一声，但是迪克把他拉了起来，靠在他身上，然后在他鼻尖留下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。“……因为当我看向你的时候，我也想亲吻你。”  
长久以来，沃利第一次意识到自己仍然活着。


End file.
